1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a boot support, and more particularly to a boot support having an angular adjusting device for adjustably securing onto a ski board or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical boot supports comprise a bracket secured onto a ski board with fasteners for supporting a ski boot thereon. For adjusting the bracket and the ski boot relative to the ski board to the suitable angular position, the fasteners should all be disengaged from the bracket and should all be secured onto the bracket and the ski board again after the bracket has been adjusted relative to the ski board.
In order to solve such problems, the applicant has developed a boot support adjusting device for easily and quickly adjusting the angular position of the boot support relative to the ski board. The boot support adjusting device has been issued as U.S. Pat. No. 6,234,494 to Gien, and issued on May 22, 2001. However, the boot support adjusting device includes a pawl loosely secured to a disc and thus may not be used for solidly securing the boot support to the ski board. The pawl may not be solidly secured or retained or guided to move relative to the disc.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional boot supports.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a boot support including an adjusting device for easily and quickly adjusting the boot support relative to the ski board to various angular positions without disengaging the adjusting device from the ski board.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a boot support comprising a ski board, a bracket disposed on the ski board for supporting a ski boot and having an opening formed therein, a disc secured to the ski board and engaged with the bracket for rotatably securing the bracket to the ski board, a pair of pawls disposed between the disc and the ski board, and slidably received in the opening of the bracket, and means for forcing the pawls to move away from each other and to engage with the bracket and to secure the bracket to the disc and the ski board. The pawls may be solidly retained between the disc and the ski board and may be solidly forced to engage with the bracket for securing the bracket to the ski board after the bracket has been rotated relative to the ski board to the required suitable angular position.
The bracket includes a plurality of teeth formed therein and formed around the opening thereof, the pawls each includes at least one tooth for engaging with the teeth of the bracket and for adjustably and selectively securing the bracket to the ski board.
A device is further provided for slidably securing the pawls to the disc, and includes at least two bulges extended downward from a bottom of the disc, and a plate secured to the bottom of the disc and having the bulges engaged between the disc and the plate for forming a space between the disc and the plate and for slidably receiving the pawls between the disc and the plate.
The pawls each includes at least one oblong hole formed therein for slidably receiving the bulges respectively and for guiding the pawls to move toward and away from the bracket, the boot support further includes means for biasing the pawls to move away from the bracket.
The disc includes two grooves formed therein, the pawls each includes an extension extended therefrom and engaged into the grooves of the disc respectively, the biasing means includes two springs engaged in the grooves of the disc respectively and engaged with the disc and the extensions of the pawls respectively for biasing the pawls away from the bracket.
The forcing means includes an actuator rotatably secured to the disc and received in the opening of the bracket for engaging with the pawls, and means for rotating the actuator to move the pawls to engage with and to be disengaged from the bracket.
A knob is further provided and secured to the actuator for rotating the actuator relative to the disc and for actuating the actuator to move the pawls to engage with and to be disengaged from the bracket.
Further objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a careful reading of a detailed description provided hereinbelow, with appropriate reference to accompanying drawings.